


Self Defense

by Cate_32



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Buff Remus, Fluff, Harry Potter - Freeform, M/M, Meet-Cute, self defense class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 13:57:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18830068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cate_32/pseuds/Cate_32
Summary: Sirius swore he would kill Lily for signing him up to this. He didn’t need a bloody self defense class, he was a good fighter and had no problems looking after himself. He was just about to make his bid for freedom, when his attention was caught by the instructor stepping into the middle of the circle.Okay, he could definitely stay for one or two classes.





	Self Defense

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jennandblitz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandblitz/gifts), [Purplechimera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplechimera/gifts).



> If you haven't listened to Jenn and Purple's Siriusly, Moons? Podcast yet, go and do that now! They had such a fantastic discussion. I just had to write Buff Remus!
> 
> Massive thank you to Jenn for being an amazing beta reader!

Sirius was already deeply regretting being here. He stood in the cold community hall, bare feet uncomfortable on top of the well worn blue mats that covered the floor. To his left Linda, a middle aged housewife that he’d only just met, was twittering on about how her neighbourhood had ‘gone to the dogs’ and she was here to learn how to protect her family. To his right Mavis, the lovely little pensioner who had welcomed him at the door and showed him where the biscuit table was, now stood a little too close for his liking. 

Sirius swore he would kill Lily for signing him up to this. He didn’t need a bloody self defense class, he was a good fighter and had no problems looking after himself. He was just about to make his bid for freedom, Mavis pushing another custard cream into his hand, when his attention was caught by the instructor stepping into the middle of the circle. Okay, he could definitely stay for one or two classes.

God, this guy was attractive. Tall, all broad shoulders and well built muscle. He was only slightly shorter than Sirius himself, perfect height for kissing. Sirius chased the thought away as Remus introduced himself to the group. Remus. Sirius repeated the name silently, committing it to memory. Sirius watched as the man smiled genuinely at the class, all white teeth and honest joy. Bright eyes alight as he reassured the class, honey brown hair bouncing in curls atop of his head. Sirius couldn’t help but stare at his sharp square jawline, at the scar that ran across it, down his collarbone and below his sweatshirt. Sirius wanted to find out where it ended. 

Remus began to take the class through some simple stances. Sirius admired how patient he was when teaching, encouraging questions and always explaining in a way everyone would understand. Although that wasn’t the only thing he admired; Remus’ black sports leggings were going to kill him. They hugged every muscle, showing all the curves of his thick muscular thighs. Sirius had to stifle a groan as Remus bent to change Linda’s foot placement. He managed to turn it into a cough at the last moment, earning himself a raised eyebrow and a pat on the back from Mavis. 

After an hour, most of which Sirius had spent staring at Remus instead of concentrating on his footwork, Remus called for a break. Sirius made his way to the steps outside and lit up a cigarette. 

“That’s not very healthy you know?” Remus sat himself down on the step next to Sirius. Glancing down Sirius noted that if he moved his leg ever so slightly, their thighs would touch.

Sirius smiled at the humour in Remus’ warm voice. “Neither’s the amount of biscuits Mavis’ been feeding me!” 

Remus let out a deep laugh that seemed to wash over Sirius, making it impossible for him not to laugh too. 

“Swap?” Remus held out a large bottle of cool water, which Sirius took gratefully then held out his cigarette. Sirius held his breath as Remus lent forward took a deep pull while Sirius still held it between his fingertips. Remus let the smoke pour gently from his lips with a content sigh and Sirius watched transfixed as the smoke twisted between his fingers. He had the overwhelming urge to close the gap and touch Remus’ lips.

“So Sirius, why self defense?” Remus asked before taking another pull.

Because every time I see my family I freeze.

“My friend Lily. She thought I’d like it.” At least it wasn’t a lie Sirius reasoned with himself.

Remus seemed to consider his answer for a moment too long. Like he was waiting for more, sensing something under the surface. Sirius breathed a sigh of relief when Remus didn't push him. Remus rose from the step and held out his hand. Sirius didn’t need the help but he took it anyway, happy for the contact and using it to ground himself. Remus’ hand felt warm and steady in his. It felt right.

Once everyone had returned from their break, Remus declared that it was time for the real work to begin. When he requested volunteers, Sirius was surprised to stumble forward after being given a hard push by Mavis, winking she ushered him forward. 

“Thanks Sirius. Come stand over here, please” Sirius decided he could get used to Remus Lupin giving him orders. 

“Ready?” Remus questioned, looking Sirius directly in the eyes. Never one to back down from a challenge, Sirius smirked and nodded.

Remus moved so suddenly that Sirius didn't realize until his feet were pushed from under him and he landed on the mat with a thud. He'd managed at the last second to pull Remus down with him, grabbing onto his sweatshirt and refusing to let go. Both men toppled to floor and Sirius relished the moment of shock that crossed Remus' face. It left in seconds as Remus righted himself and made quick work of pinning Sirius to the floor. 

"So, what could Sirius improve on?" Remus questioned the class, but remained on top of Sirius, warm hands clamped around his wrists as both men refused to break eye contact. As murmurs went around the class, Sirius tested Remus’ grip, sure enough he was unable to move and a thrill traveled up his spine. Sirius was now the one to break eye contact, his cheeks burning and breath labored.

“He shouldn’t have pulled you down? He should have rolled away.” Linda answered. Remus let go of his wrists and gracefully jumped to a standing position. Sirius remained on the floor, trying to remind a certain part of his body that he was surrounded by a group of middle aged women. 

“Exactly!” Remus exclaimed, addressing the group as he offered Sirius his hand.  
“No matter what, the objection is to always get out of the situation quickly and safely!” Sirius grabbed hold of his hand and allowed Remus to pull him to his feet. Sirius held his breath as Remus seemed to hold on for a moment too long, fingertips just barely touching as Remus told everyone in the group to partner up.

Sirius turned towards Remus just in time to see Linda pulling him away, chatting animatedly. As Remus turned to look over his shoulder, Sirius couldn’t help but laugh, Remus’ eyes comically wide as he mouthed the word ‘help’. Still smiling, Sirius turned to see that only himself and Mavis were left. Smiling, Sirius bowed; “After you, my lady”

Ah! Sirius should not have underestimated Mavis. His back hitting the mat for the third time; Sirius was sure he’d be bruised in the morning. The short old lady now pulled comically on Sirius’ arm trying to drag him up as he refused to move from the floor. Looking up at the sound of laughter, Sirius was gifted with the view of Remus Lupin standing over him and Sirius swore he had actually died. 

“I should have warned you. Mavis is a pro!” Remus chuckled as Mavis reached up, patted him on the cheek and bid goodbye to the two of them as the class filtered out.  
“You alright down there?” 

Sirius groaned loudly, rolling over onto his stomach and burying his face in his arms. “I’m fine. I’ll just be down here with my dignity.” Butterflies erupted in his stomach as Remus’ laugh echoed through the now empty community hall.

“Oh come on Sirius, you just need practice” Remus hauled him to his feet and Sirius relished how easily Remus had moved him. As Remus squeezed Sirius’ arm reassuringly, images flooded Sirius mind and breathing became difficult again. Stepping back, Remus gestured to Sirius with a teasing smirk. “Come on then”

Sirius braced himself, he had always been a strong fighter and he was determined to show Remus. With a nod from Remus, Sirius moved as quickly as he could, throwing himself towards him. Remus sidestepped at the last moment, he grabbed Sirius just before he passed and brought them both to the floor in one swift move.

And to his absolute sheer horror, Sirius let out a high pitched giggle as Remus began to tickle him. Legs and arms flailing, Sirius fought in vain to trying to fight Remus off, as tears began to run down his cheeks. Remus' large thighs remained tight atop of Sirius’ hips, holding him tight in place as he struggled. Sirius pushed against Remus’ chest, biceps, abdomen, all hard unyielding muscle. Both men struggling against each other, laughing and out of breath as the both calmed, foreheads touching and lips barely an inch apart. 

Sirius felt the atmosphere shift immediately, heavy breaths mingling as time seemed to stand still. If he just lifted a couple of centimeters, their lips would connect and they could taste each other. Sirius could see the heat in Remus’ eyes and it set his body alight as those eyes raked over his skin. Remus’ hands digging into his wrists, holding him in place as Sirius melted beneath him.

All to soon, the moment shattered. Remus pulled back into a sitting position, mumbling apologies and racking in air like he had forgotten how to breathe. Sirius reached out, desperate to have the closeness back, but Remus jumped up. Sirius scrambled to his feet as Remus stumbled back with a lot less grace than Sirius now knew he was capable of. Maybe he’s affected by this too, Sirius thought hopefully. Biting his bottom lip and summoning all his courage Sirius asked, “How about a drink sometime?” 

“Sirius…” Remus’ voice came out breathless and husky and in that moment Sirius knew he would do anything to hear it like that again. “I’m sorry, I can’t. Not when you’re a student.” 

Sirius would have felt disheartened, if it hadn’t been for the obvious regret in Remus’ tone. “Well then, I’m sorry Professor Lupin...” Remus raised an eyebrow. “This will be my last class.”

His hope soared when Remus huffed out a small laugh, running his fingers through his hair. “Sorry, I definitely don’t date quitters!” Sirius could see the grin that was threatening to break out across Remus’ face.

“Well what if I beat you? By the end of the course, if I manage to win I get…” Sirius nearly lost confidence as Remus stepped forward, closing the gap between them. “I get to take you on a date.”

Sirius watched nervously as Remus reached forward and took his hand. Sirius laughed pure joy as Remus replied;

“I really hope I’m a bloody good teacher then!”


End file.
